Camp Rock 3
by LettyMendoza
Summary: This year of Camp Rok will be an interesting. Mitchie and Shane are broken up and Nate meets Mitchie's cousin Aly who makes him think twice about his feeling for Dana. Will Mitchie and Shane realize there ment for each other and will it be Naly or Nana?
1. Chapter 1

It was another year at Camp Rock. Everyone was excited to be back and ready to have fun. But no one was more excited than Mitchie's cousin Allison (who preferred to be called Aly). This was her first year at Camp Rock and she couldn't wait to begin rocking out. Her excitement showed as she and Mitchie got off her mother's van.

"Seriously Mitch' I can't believe I'm actually here at Camp Rock. This summer is gonna rule."

"No it's gonna rock"

Mitchie walked beside Aly and gave her a hip bump, which was there signature thing. The girls laughed a bit as they kept walking and saw all the kids there at the camp. Aly looked around with a disappointed face. She was expecting everyone to already be playing together.

"I would think everyone would be rocking out right now"

"Well some of them just got here. Plus with the whole fiasco that happened last year with Camp Star there's a lot of new people and there just starting to get to know each other."

"That's no excuse. This is Camp Rock. Music needs to be herd 24/7, besides what better way to get to know each other than by jamming together right?"

"I guess"

Aly as determined to get the Camp rocking. So she walked away from Mitchie and headed towards some of the other campers.

"What are you doing?"

Aly turned around

"You'll see"

She walked up to a guy who was holding a guitar and whispered something into his ear. As she did that Caitlyn ran up to Mitchie, excited to see her.

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn!"

The girls hugged, happy to see each other again.

"Is that your cousin?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah that's her" Mitchie replied.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea"

Aly had gone up to four different campers and whispered something to each of them. Then she climbed up onto a bench in order to try to catch some attention. Pretty soon people started to see her and they quieted down as Aly took in a deep breath and began to sing

_I need a kick drum, _One of the guys Aly walked up to, began to play a beat on his drums _  
>A guitar now, <em>Then a girl began to play her guitar _  
>And a bass line, <em>A bassist began to play_  
>and ima show you how, <em>Aly jumped off of the bench and walked over to a guy with a keyboard 

_How to rock_  
><em>How to dance<em>  
><em>How to get down,<em>  
><em>And all I need is a piano in my track now<em>

As the music began to play in a more synchronized matter, Aly sang and danced and began to catch the attention of more people.

_Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands<br>Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands up<br>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh) _The campers who were playing along with her also helped her sing the song

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)_  
><em>Do you feel it (hey)<em>  
><em>If you with me go<em>  
><em>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_  
><em>So let's make this last forever<em>

People began to get more into the music

_Turn the Amps up,_  
><em>Turn the lights down,<em>  
><em>Brush yourself off,<em>  
><em>and ima show you how!<em>

_How to rock,_  
><em>How to dance,<em>  
><em>how to get down,<em>  
><em>Everybody on the floor now!<em>

_Throw your hands_

Now Mitchie, Caitlyn and a few other people jumped in the

_Throw your hands _routine with her_  
>Throw your hands<br>Throw your hands up  
>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh)<em>

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)_  
><em>Do you feel it (hey)<em>  
><em>If you with me go<em>  
><em>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now  
><em>_and we're all together _Since everyone was too busy watching Aly perform, _  
>So let's make this last forever <em>no one noticed when the band Connect Three stepped out of their car.  
>Aly then stepped back onto the bench were she was before and Nate noticed her. <p>

_Of all the stars are in the skies tonight_  
><em>Compared to us well they don't shine quite as bright<em>

_Throw your hands_  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands up<em>  
><em>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh)<em>

Now everyone was dancing and singing along with Aly_  
>Cause you can't<br>Cause you can't  
>Cause you can't<br>Cause you can't stop  
>(Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)_  
><em>Do you feel it (hey)<em>  
><em>If you with me go<em>  
><em>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_  
><em>So let's make this last forever<em>

The song ended and everyone cheered. Nate, Shane, and Jason decided to head to their cabin before anyone noticed they were there. But Nate kept looking at Aly and decided to himself that he was going to find her later on and find out who she was. After everyone finished clapping Mitchie walked up to Aly.

"Had fun?"

"I know you did"

Aly gave Mitchie their signature hip bump, then Mitchie walked to over to were Caitlyn was at and introduced them to each other.

"Nice job getting the summer started" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks. You were pretty good out there, are you a dancer?"

"Best one we have." Mitchie said

"So Mitchie, I heard Connect Three is going to be back this year." Caitlyn said in a playful teasing voice.

Aly and Mitchie's smiles faded and Aly looked at Mitchie as she looked down.

"Yeah. Hey Aly our cabin is over there, I'm going to take our things their ok."

"Ok I'll be there in a bit"

Mitchie left to the cabin.

"What's wrong with Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

"She and Shane broke up"

"What? Why?"

"Well Mitchie got upset about all the rumors of Shane dating other girls and, they had a big fight and, broke up."

"She seemed really upset."

"Yeah she really liked him"

"Well I'm going to go to the cabin and try to cheer her up. You coming?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go look around the camp some more but I'll be there soon."

As Aly was walking around she heard screaming girls. When she turned around a group of screaming fans ran past her and almost knocked her down. As she caught her balance she heard one of the girls yell _oh my god it's Shane Gray. _She turned around and saw the group of girls crowded around Shane, asking for a picture and his autograph.

"How could they like that jerk. There just rock stars who never take anything seriously. All three of them. There selfish, immature, pampered, little jerks. "

As Aly said this she turned around and bumped into someone who was walking behind her. They both fell on the floor.

"Oh man I'm so sorry"

Aly looked up to see that the guy she bumped into as Nate from Connect Three. He had already gotten up and just stared down at Aly and she stayed on the floor looking up at him. Aly then began to get up and Nate quickly rushed to help her.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I didn't watch where I was going, I'm sorry, I hope you're ok."

"Relax" Aly said, stopping Nate from rambling. "It was kind of my fault too"

"I'm Nate"

"I know" Aly said while dusting herself off.

"You do?"

Aly looked at Nate.

"Right the band"

"Yeah. Plus my cousin dated Shane Gray"

"Your Mitchie's cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm Aly"

She extended her hand only to be polite. Nate shook her hand but didn't let go of it. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Aly spoke.

"I'm gonna need my hand back, to, you know, play and stuff."

Nate let go of her hand and just continued to stare at her. He realized that she was the girl he saw when he first got to Camp Rock.

"Sorry again about the fall, maybe I can make it up to you with a tour of the camp"

"What makes you think I'm new?"

"I would have remembered you"

Aly couldn't help but smile at Nate's comment. If he wasn't a famous celebrity, and band mates with Shane, she might have been flattered by it.

"Thanks for the offer but I should get going. So, uh, see you later."

"I hope so."

Aly walked away towards the cabin Mitchie had pointed out was theirs. On her way there she passed Dana, who grabbed Aly by the arm and stopped her.

"Take it from someone who knows about dating rock stars, their jerks"

"We bumped into each other, if that's considered a first date I'm not interested in a second one"

"Just warning you"

"Ok thanks I'll keep caution."

Aly shook her arm away from Dana's grip and kept walking. She found it a little strange that a girl she didn't know was giving her advice. Either way she knew better than to date Nate, or any celebrity for that matter. Caitlyn walked up to Aly after seeing her encounter with Dana.

"Were you just talking to Dana?"

"I guess that's who she was. She was just giving me some…"

Aly saw Dana walk in Nate's direction and realized why Dana had said those things to her.

"…friendly advice"

Caitlyn left back to the cabin and Aly continued to look at Dana.

"A simple he's taken would have sufficed"

Aly walked way and went into the cabin to join Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Dana, after fluffing her hair bit, walked up to Nate.

"Hi Nate!"

"Hey Dana"

Dana hugged Nate.

"It's so great to see you"

"Ya it's good to see you too"

"Now we can finally hang out more this summer"

Nate seemed a little distracted.

"Yeah, hey listen I have this amazing song idea and I was wondering,"

"Yeah" Dana said eagerly

"If you'll excuse me because I don't want to forget it."

"Oh, yeah sure"

Dana was disappointed because she thought Nate was going to ask her to help him with it. Even though it wasn't the case, Dana would still try to have a go at it.

"Do you need any help with the song"

Nate was already walking away, but when he hear Dana speak he turned around and while he walked backwards he responded,

"No thanks I've pretty much got it."

Dana watched as Nate walked away. She began to wonder if he had lost his feelings for her. If everything that happened last year was all gone. With disappointed feelings Dana walked away towards the cabin in which she and Tess Tyler, were staying in.

* * *

><p>Ok so the only character I own is Aly. All the other characters were created by the writers of Camp Rock 1 and Camp Rock 2. The song used here if Let's Make This Last Forever by Mitchel Musso. I do no claim to own any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you guys enjoy it and please don't hesistate to leave a review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once the campers all arrived, Brown Cesario called everyone to the outdoor stage for a quick welcome. Mitchie and Aly were in the front row of the crowd waiting for Brown to come up. Brown finally stepped up onto the stage and up to the microphone.

"Hello Camp Rockers" He screamed out in his British accent.

The crowd screamed with excitement.

"My name is Brown Cesario and I would like to personally welcome you to Camp Rock"

Everyone clapped. Aly and Mitchie looked at each other with much excitement.

"Now are you guys ready for a great summer"

Everyone cheered.

"Alright well, once again we will be joined this year by the great band Connect Three"

The crowd cheered this time with more excitement from fan girls. Aly and Mitchie looked back at the screaming girls and then they looked at each other and chuckle a bit. They seemed to be the only ones that weren't excited about the band being there.

"Ok I can see I'm not the one wanted on stage so here to say a few words are the member of Connect Three, Shane, Jason, and Nate."

The crowd clapped and cheered for the boys who made their way on stage. Shane was the first one to step up to the microphone and speak.

"Hey guys how's everyone doing"

Everyone, especially the girls, cheered.

"Awesome, well it's great to be back here at Camp Rock! This year will be our best one ever."

The crowd cheered.

"I doubt it with him walking around." Mitchie whispered to Aly.

The girls laughed and being in the front row, Shane saw them and stepped back to the microphone.

"Hey Mitchie how's it going?"

Mitchie was surprised that Shane spoke to her, let alone into a microphone for everyone to hear. Aly couldn't help but laugh a bit. Mitchie turned to her and hit her against to arm.

"I'm sorry" Aly said.

Shane stepped back and then Jason stepped up to the microphone.

"We're really excited to be here and can't wait to have fun with all of you guys"

Jason stepped back and Nate stepped up.

"Hey guys. It's so good to see some familiar faces."

Nate took a glance over at Dana. She smiled at him and began to feel like maybe they still had a chance. Aly looked to see who Nate was looking at and saw Dana smiling at him. She had thought that Nate was into her but she figured it was just him being nice a little while ago when they met. She figured that he probably didn't even remember who she was.

"And I'm excited to get to know some new ones."

This time Nate took a look at Aly who quickly looked away. Dana saw who Nate looked at and became upset again. She knew from the moment she saw Nate talking to her that if anything was going to get between her and Nate, it would be that girl.

Shane came back to the microphone to say a couple last words.

"Alright campers a quick note, tomorrow the new camp members will get a chance to have a little sit down with Nate and Jason. That way you can show everyone what you've got. Have fun everyone"

The crowd cheered one more time for Shane, Jason, and Nate and then they walked off to continue to unpack their thing. Aly and Mitchie began walking together back to their cabin.

"Are you going to go?" Mitchie asked Aly in reference to the sit down.

"Still debating about it"

"You should totally go. Nate is going to be there"

"And that benefits me how?" Aly said, continuing to walk.

"Oh please I say the way he looked at you. He wants to get to know you." Mitchie said in a teasing voice.

"I think he is going to be too busy with Dana."

Despite Nate looking at her, Aly still believed that Nate and Dana were a couple. Why else would Dana have told her to stay away from him? She assumed that what Nate meant when he said that he wanted to get to know her, was that he wanted to be friends. She didn't want to get high hopes, just to have them turned down.

"Dana isn't new. Well not really. She was at Camp Star and then switched to Camp Rock. So this is her first year here but she was in a music camp before so she is new to Camp Rock but not new to a rock camp."

"What?" Aly said. She couldn't help but stop and laugh at Mitchie's babbling. And judging from her face, Mitchie was just as confused as Aly was.

"The point is she won't be there. Nate is all yours."

"Whatever it's not like there's anything going on between us" Aly said as she began to walk again.

"Not yet" Mitchie jumped in front of Aly stopping her from walking.

"He's probably a jerk like Shane"

"Nate is nothing like Shane. Actually Nate and Jason are really nice. You should go. Yeah? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please..."

"Ok fine I'll go"

"Awesome. You're going to have a great time now come one I want you to meet the other girls"

Mitchie took Aly to meet Peggy and Ella and together the girls went and had dinner in the mess hall before going to bed. Later at around 11 o'clock at night, Aly woke up unable to sleep and went outside for a little fresh air. When she stepped outside, Aly herd faint guitar playing coming from the lake. Curious, she walked down the cabin steps and walked towards the music. The closer she got to the lake the stronger the music got. Pretty soon she saw who it was playing the guitar. It was Nate. She saw him playing and herd him sing a couple lines from a song he was obviously writing.

_I'm not afraid to fall, if you're the one who catches me. Tell me that you'll be there when I'm…_

Nate picked up a pencil he had on top of a paper, and wrote down the lyrics he had just sung. He then noticed Aly standing behind him.

"Hey Allison?"

"Aly"

"Right, Aly"

"I see you couldn't sleep either"

"No. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was just, too excited to sleep. So I stepped outside and I heard you playing" Aly stepped a little closer to Nate.

"I had this song stuck in my head and I had to get it out. So I came here and wrote it out."

"You wrote a song?" Aly said, as if she didn't already notice.

"Yeah you want to hear it?"

Aly was a little surprised at Nate's question. She wondered why Nate was offering for her to be the first one to hear his new song, when he could have showed it to one of his band members, or Dana.

"Sure" Aly said. She then walked over and sat down right next to him.

Nate began to play his guitar.

_Nate:_

_Yeah yeah_

_On the edge_  
><em>of something real<em>  
><em>I have a choice<em>  
><em>but I don't know what to feel<em>

_Getting tired_  
><em>Of all this fear<em>  
><em>Before I choose<em>  
><em>Let me know that you'll be here<em>  
><em>Let me know that you'll be here<em>

Aly grabbed the paper that Nate was writing his lyrics on and began to follow along with his song

_Cause I'm __I'm not afraid to fall  
>If you're the one who catches me<br>Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
>About to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok to fall<em>

Aly decided to sing the next verse of Nate's song_  
>Aly: <em>_When I'm far from where __From where you are_

_Nate: __(Where you are) _

_Aly: __It's ok __Cause we're under the same stars __I'm laying down __This heavy load_

_Nate: __(This heavy load)_

_Aly:  
><em>_Maybe now  
><em>_I can finally let this go  
><em>_I can finally let you know_

_Nate and Aly:  
><em>_That I'm  
><em>_I'm not afraid to fall  
>If you're the one who catches me<br>Tell me that you'll be there when I'm  
>About to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok<br>__To fall, To fall, To fall, To fall _

_Nate:  
><em>_I'm not afraid to fall  
><em>_If you're the one who catches me  
><em>_Tell me that you'll be there when I'm_

_Nate and Aly:  
><em>_About to lose it all  
><em>_Cause you're the one who helps me see  
><em>_That sometimes it's ok  
><em>_To fall  
><em>_To fall  
><em>_Sometimes it's ok to fall  
><em>_  
>When I'm about to lose it all<br>Cause you're the one who helps me see  
>That sometimes it's ok<br>__It will be ok  
><em>_Sometimes it's ok  
><em>_To fall_

_Nate:  
><em>_I'm gonna fall_

Once the song ended Aly and Nate stayed smiling at each other.

"That's an amazing song. You wrote it all in one night?" Aly said

"Yeah"

"You have real talent"

"Thanks. I wrote it about you"

"You did?" Aly said surprised.

Nate hadn't realized what he had said and now regretted it. He tried to think of a way to pay it off.

"Well I mean, not about you just, the way we met was my inspiration. You know with the crashing and the falling."

Nate wanted to tell Aly that he really did write the song about her. He wanted to tell her that he really liked her. But he was scared and didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to express his feelings other than through a song. He began to wish he hadn't played off what he said.

"Right, well it's getting late I should head back"

Aly got up, turned around and began to leave back to her cabin.

"So are you going to the new campers sit down tomorrow?"

Aly turned around. "We'll see"

"You should go. Maybe we can sing another duet. We should good together."

"Yeah. Ok"

Aly went back to her cabin feeling even more excited than ever. She didn't really want to admit it to herself but she was really starting to like Nate. He was sweet, talented, and cute. She was more than ready to head to the sit down tomorrow and she was hoping that Nate would ask her to sing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter but here it is. i'll try to post more often. sorry if it's get confusing when the songs come on but it's the easiest way i know. hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the second day at Camp Rock. All the campers had gotten up and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. Mitchie, Aly, and Caitlyn sat together.<p>

"Hey check it out. It looks like Barron and Peggy might be a new thing" Mitchie said.

The girls looked over and saw Barron sitting and talking with Peggy. They seemed to be together but there was something wrong. Barron would get close to Peggy but she would back away from him.

"He's trying but she's not budging." Caitlyn said.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"She heard about you and Shane. Now she knows better than to try to date a superstar."

"Superstar?" Mitchie asked.

Aly looked closely at Barron, feeling like she recognized him from somewhere.

"Yeah I know him. Didn't he just get a huge recording contract?" Aly said.

"Barron?" Mitchie said; confused by what she just heard. "I haven't heard anything about him."

"That's because all you listen to is Shane Gray news" Aly said as she took a bite out of her breakfast.

"That's not true." Mitchie said, in a voice that hinted it was.

Ella then came and sat down with the girls. They greeted each other and continued to eat their breakfast.

"So Aly, where did you head off to last night?" Caitlyn asked.

Aly was a bit surprised at the question because she hadn't realized that anyone heard her leave.

"What?" She replied.

"I heard you take off and then you came back like 20 minutes later."

Aly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell the girls she was out with Nate because she knew what they would think of it.

"Um, I was so excited about the sit down that I couldn't sleep and I went to take a walk outside." Aly said. Technically she wasn't lying; all she just left out the part about Nate.

"Were you the one I heard singing outside with Nate last night?"

Aly closed her eyes and hoped that Ella hadn't just said that.

"What?"

"You were with Nate?"

"I might have run into him on my walk" Aly said.

"…and sang with him" Ella added.

"What did you guys sing?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing; I mean I caught him in the mist of finishing writing a song and he played it for me."

"No way!" Caitlyn said.

"What is the big deal?" Aly asked.

"Aly, for Nate to have trusted you with being the first person to hear a new song, is a huge thing." Mitchie said. "I mean you heard it before his band mates. Don't you think he's trying to tell you something?"

Aly shrugged her shoulders. She did feel that maybe Nate was trying to give Aly a hint that he liked her but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Because every time she thought of Nate and her being a possible couple, she remembered Dana.

"I heard some of the song it was so cute, it went like 'I'm afraid unless you're catching me'"

"It was 'I'm not afraid to fall, if you're the one who catches me'" Aly said, correcting Ella.

The girls 'Awww'd'

"Shut up it was nothing" Aly said, no longer being able to hold in a smile.

The girls continued to tease Aly about her and Nate, not realizing that Tess was sitting close to them hearing their conversation. Tess had become friends with Dana in an attempt to get closer to Shane. After she heard that Shane and Mitchie broke up she decided she would use the fact that Nate and Dana became close, and she would try to get close to Shane. After listening to their conversation Tess gave a smirk and left, eager to tell Dana what she had just heard.

Later in the day, after breakfast was over, Aly began to head towards the sit down. As she was waking she passed by a cabin that she recognized based on Mitchie's description of the camp. Mitchie had told her that in her first year at Camp Rock she found a piano in a cabin where she played one of her songs. Aly looked into the cabin and sure enough, the piano was there. Aly saw that she had a few minutes before the sit down and she stepped into the cabin. She walked to the piano and stroked the smooth brown wood. Aly sat down on the bench and opened the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and began to play.

_I was thinking about ya  
><em>_I drew a little picture  
><em>_But some things you can't put on paper  
><em>_I like you like shooting stars  
><em>_I write songs on guitar  
><em>_Got more things to do than stare at a mirror_

_I know, I know, he's gotta be out there, out there  
><em>_I know I know he's gotta be...  
><em>_  
>Maybe I'm wrong<br>__Maybe I'm right  
><em>_Maybe I just let you walk by  
><em>_What can I say?  
><em>_Maybe I've known you all my life  
><em>_Is he the one? Is it today?  
><em>_Will I turn the corner,  
><em>_See my future in a beautiful face?  
><em>_Maybe_

_He's anything but typical  
><em>_A sweet surprise  
><em>_No matter what, he's looking at the bright side  
><em>_It's gonna be worth it  
><em>_Cause that's what love is  
><em>_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

Nate was on his way to the sit down when he heard a piano being played and a song being sung. He walked over to the cabin that Aly was in.

_I know, I know, he's gotta be out there, out there  
><em>_ know, I know, he's gotta be..._

Nate looked through the window and saw Aly playing the piano and singing. He stayed watching her and was careful not to be seen by her.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
><em>_Maybe I'm right  
><em>_Maybe I just let you walk by  
><em>_What can I say?  
><em>_Maybe I've known you all my life  
><em>_Is he the one? Is it today?  
><em>_Will I turn the corner,  
><em>_See my future in a beautiful face?  
><em>_Maybe_

_They say give it time  
><em>_Give it time, and it will fall in line  
><em>_But I keep wondering how and when  
><em>_And why I haven't met you _

_But maybe I'm wrong  
><em>_Maybe I'm right  
><em>_  
>Is he the one? Is it today?<br>__Will I turn the corner,  
><em>_See my future in a beautiful face?  
><em>_Maybe_

_Maybe I'm wrong  
><em>_Maybe I'm right  
><em>_Maybe I just let you walk by  
><em>_What can I say  
><em>_Maybe I've known you all my life  
><em>_Is he the one? Is it today?  
><em>_Will I turn the corner  
><em>_See my future in a beautiful face  
><em>_Maybe_

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect. _

Aly closed the piano lid and smiled. Nate smiled as well and began to once again head towards the sit down. Aly checked her watch and realized she had to go head towards the sit down. She got up and began walking again.

Nate ran to the sit down to make sure Aly didn't realize he was watching her. A few of the new campers were there; all of them nervous to sing in front of people but hoping to get their courage up. Not too far from the sit down was Dana watching Nate hoping that Aly wouldn't show up. Tess suddenly snuck up behind Dana, making her jump.

"You'll never guess what I heard during breakfast" Tess said, in a very eager voice.

"You just love to gossip don't you Tess?" Dana replied in a not so eager voice.

"It's about Mitchie's cousin Aly"

"Now I really don't want to know" Dana said after letting out a sigh of disgust.

"It's also about Nate"

Dana's face went from disgusted to interested.

"What did you hear?"

Tess laughs at Dana's turn of mood.

"Ok so apparently, last night, Aly and Nate were together by the lake and they were singing a song that Nate had just written."

"…for her?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. But I did hear it was a romantic song. I suggest you talk to that girl before she gets any closer to him."

Tess was pretending to care whether Dana ended up with Nate, when in reality all she wanted was to be with Shane.

"I did talk to her. Sort of." Dana said. She was now a little upset at hearing what Tess had just told her.

"No you told her to stay away from rock stars. You need to tell her to stay away from your man"

"But he's not my man."

"Then make him your man." Tess Said. "That way she'll have to stay away."

"I don't know Tess."

"You had dibs on him first. Trust me he is totally yours. Listen, later the sit down go talk to him and talk about all the fun you guys had last year and pretty soon you two will be together."

"You think" Dana said, with a little hope in her voice.

"Absolutely" Tess said, satisfied with how convincing she can be.

It was time for the sit down to begin and Aly wasn't there yet. Nate was looking around waiting for her.

"Hey Nate ready to start?" Jason said.

"Um…" Nate kept looking around for Aly, not wanting to start without her. "Just one more minute. Maybe more people will show up."

Just then Nate saw Aly walking towards them. He smiled. Jason saw his smile and realized who Nate wanted to wait for.

"Alright she's here now can we start?"

Nate turned around surprised.

"What? Who?" Nate said, trying to play it off.

Jason just gave a look that said _I know._

"We should start now" Nate said as he walked away.

Aly took a seat next to the other new campers and they were all circled around Nate and Jason.

"Alright new campers" Jason said. "Gather round take a seat and welcome to Camp Rock."

The campers clapped and cheered excitedly.

"Alright well this is the first year we have this sit down. It was something we wanted to try out to help new campers loosen up a bit. Here's how it works; you guys will come up to the middle of the circle, say your name, and then show us what you got. Whether you sing, play an instrument or dance. Got it, who's first?"

The campers were nervous and no one raised their hand. They all looked around to see if anyone was brave enough to start.

"Anyone?" Nate asked as he looked at Aly, hoping she would start. Aly looked at him and shook her head,

Nate was confused as to why Aly wouldn't start since she sang her song on the first day, and she sang a song with him.

"Ok I get it you're all nervous. Well let's do this. We're going to play a song and together we will sing the harmony of it. Ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Nate walked over to a stereo and music began to play.

"You guys now this song right?"

Everyone nods. Together they began to harmonize the background vocals of the song.

_Campers: ooh ah ooh ah_

Then Aly decided to sing the verse. Once she started to sing, everyone looked her way.

_Aly:  
><em>_If I should die before I wake  
><em>_It's 'cause you took my breath away  
><em>_Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
><em>_Oh_

Nate decided to sing the next verse. Once he began to sing, everyone looked his way.

_Nate:  
><em>_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
><em>_My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
><em>_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Nate walks towards Aly.

_Aly:  
><em>_But how do you expect me  
><em>_To live alone with just me  
><em>_'Cause my world revolves around you _Nate extends his hand out to Aly. Aly takes his hand.  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe <em>Nate helps Aly up and they begin to sing together

_Nate and Aly:  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
><em>_It's no air, no air  
><em>_Got me out here in the water so deep  
><em>_Tell me how you gonna be without me  
><em>_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
><em>_It's no air, no air_

Everyone gets out of the circle and begins to walk towards the stage. The group begins to attract a crowd.

_(Campers harmonizing)  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Nate: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_  
>Nate: <em>He began to step on the stage  
><em>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>__Right off the ground to float to you  
><em>_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Aly: _She began to step onto the stage as well.  
><em>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>__You took my breath, but I survived  
><em>_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

The campers began to step onstage and crowd behind Aly and Nate

_Nate and the campers harmonizing (Aly):  
><em>_But how (how)do you expect me (me)  
><em>_to live alone with just me (Woah)  
><em>_'Cause my world revolves around you  
>\<em>_It's so (hard for me to breathe)_

_Campers(aly) [Nate]:  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em>_(Woah)  
><em>_[ Woah]  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
><em>_( Woah)  
><em>_[ Woah]  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
><em>_( It's no air)  
><em>_[ no air]  
><em>_Got me out here in the water so deep  
><em>_( So deep)  
><em>_Tell me how you gonna be without me  
><em>_[Without me]  
><em>_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
><em>_(It's no air)  
><em>_[ no air]_

_(Campers harmonizing)  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Nate: no no_

During the musical break, a few of the campers step up and begin to dance.

_(No no no air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No no no air)  
><em>_Nate: Baby  
><em>_(No no no air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No no no air)  
><em>_Nate: no  
><em>_Aly: Yeah Yeah Yeah no  
><em>_Aly and Nate: No_

The crowd cheered everyone on.

_Campers(aly) [Nate]:  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em>_(breathe with no air)  
><em>_[ no air]  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
><em>_( Woah Woah)  
><em>_[ no air]  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
><em>_( whenever you ain't there)  
><em>_There no air no air  
><em>_(no breathing)  
><em>_[no breathing no]  
><em>_Got me out here in the water so deep  
><em>_( So deep)  
><em>_[so deep]  
><em>_Tell me how you gonna be without me  
><em>_(Without me)  
><em>_[I can't breathe without you baby]  
><em>_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
><em>_(breathe no air baby no air)  
><em>_[ no]  
><em>_Nate: Hard for me to breathe  
><em>_Aly: no_

Nate and Aly began to get closer and closer as they sang.

_Campers(aly) [Nate]:  
><em>_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em>_(no air)  
><em>_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
><em>_(no no)  
><em>_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
><em>_(no there)  
><em>_Theres no air no air_

Aly and Nate were now looking into each other's eyes as they sang. Nate took Aly's hand.

_Aly: Got me out here in the water so deep  
><em>_Nate: Tell me how you gonna be without me  
><em>_Aly: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
><em>_Aly and Nate: There's no air, no air_

_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Nate: no air  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: no  
><em>_(No air, air)  
><em>_Aly: No air  
><em>_Aly and Nate: No air_

As the song ended the crowd cheered. Alt and Nate turn to the crown. Nate, still holding Aly's hand, lifts it up and then they take a bow together. Nate looks at Aly and smiles. Aly smiles back at him. Everyone was happy about the performance except from Dana who watched the whole thing with a very upset face. Dana realized that if she wanted to get Nate back, she would have to do it fast, just like Tess had said.

* * *

><p>Songs used in this chapter were My Kind Of Perfect by David Archuleta and the Glee version of No Air by Jordin Sparks. credit for them goes to the artist.<p> 


End file.
